


Love in the Hub

by JackHarknessLover



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut, Nakedness, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Swearing, though there are only two swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackHarknessLover/pseuds/JackHarknessLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and Jack return to the hub after a date and things continue from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Hub

You smiled as you looked up into Jack’s blue eyes as you wrapped an arm around his waist. You were both standing in the hub. Jack had sent the others home early. A piece of classical music you had never heard before was blaring from a phone that was laying on one of the desks.You pulled him closer into your warm body and he held you tight placing a small kiss on your forehead. You sighed wanting more. Was this really happening? You wondered.

You couldn’t believe that it had only been yesterday that you had turned up at Gwen’s flat wanting advice for how to handle a first date and wanting fashion advice. The two of you had spent all afternoon trying on dresses and you had hated every single second of it.The only part you had enjoyed was when Gwen’s face beamed up at you like an adoring puppy as you tried on a dress that she loved.

Your mind wavered back to the present as Jack’s soft lips moved from your forehead to your neck his breath hot in your ear. “Y/N” he whispered.

“Yes” you said breathlessly as his mouth nibbled gently at your ear.

“What are you thinking about?”

“How much I want to bloody kiss you right now” You blurted out. Jack stopped nibbling at your ear and looked up at you.

“Well Y/N you know what to do.” You were nervous, you had never kissed Jack before and you were suddenly under the realisation that your hands were starting to sweat a little.

You thought about it for only a second until your mind decided for you. ‘Fuck it’ you thought. It was now or never.

You leaned your head forward and your lips touched his and you kissed passionately for a minute your hands running their way through his hair as you did. It felt so good and you knew in that moment that this was everything you had ever wanted.

You felt Jack’s hand wander up your back until it fell onto the tie at the back of your dress and he began to undo it. This was it, you thought, no going back now. As Jack carried on taking off your dress you slipped your hands up his plain white shirt and lifted it off and over his head. That was better, you thought staring at his exposed chest. It wasn’t like you had never seen it before but you still couldn’t help but stare at it in wonder. You let the shirt drop from your hands onto the floor of the hub.

By this time your dress had dropped to ground and you stood naked your eyes locked with Jack’s. You didn’t think you were going to be taking your eyes of this man for the rest of the evening. You stepped over the dress and kicked it to the side.”Well I guess there’s only one thing for it.” You said as you undid the buttons on his jeans and they too dropped to the floor.

5 minutes later the two of you were laying naked on the cold floor of the hub. You didn’t care that it was cold not when you had Jack beside you to warm you up. You had your head resting on his chest and Jack was playing with your hair twirling it through his fingers. You decided that you didn’t ever want to move from this position not even if you were forced. This was what you called happiness and you weren’t ready to let it go and you knew Jack felt the same way. “I love you” you said, turning to lean on your elbow and to place a hand on his chest, taking him in in all his marvellous glory.

“I know you do and I love you too.” came his reply and you couldn’t help but grin as you sighed completely content with your life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this. I know this is short but it's my first Reader insert fic so I hope it's good. Also I don't really know how to tag. Feedback would be appreciated.


End file.
